Happy Birthday , Misaki !
by ws1016
Summary: a little fluff story about Misaki and Saru on the day of Misaki's Birthday !


-High School Day-

20th of July. It was none other than a certain team's vanguard. In front of the shop , a sign with 'reserved' written on the wooden board. Insides , the said bar is filled with HOMRA's members. For Misaki , it's thr happiest day of the year. Celebrating his birthday with the members. Smile could always be seen on his lips all day ever since he woke up.

Everyone , even Mikoto had wishes him a 'happy birthday' , but still it doesn't make him as happy as when a certain blue head did so. Yup , Yata had always loved Saruhiko , maybe even more then as a best friend.

"Happy Birthday , Misaki."

That's why , just when he heard that sentence , he could felt a tingly feelings on his stomach. And , even though he always hated when one calls him by his first name , but still , when Saruhiko's the one who did so , he doesn't seemed to hate it despite the fact he always complaint about it.

"Uh-huh ! Thanks, Saru !"

This is certainly ,Misaki's happiest day.

-Saruhiko's Quitting HOMRA-

The day wheb Saruhiko quits the team HOMRA , happened just several days before Misaki's birthday.

"Why ?" He ask , forcing himself not to shed the tears which had already formed in his eyes. " 'why' you ask? Isn't it obvious ? That's because , Misaki won't look at me."

Hearing such answer , Misaki is at loss of words. 'What are you talking about ?' He though. "You always go on and on about your 'Mikoto-san'." 'It's true , but I..' "Mikoto-san this , Mikoto-san that. " 'stop it ! How can you not notice ?' "You..love 'Mikoto-san' , right ?" 'No ! You're wrong ! The one I love is..' Clenching his fist tightly , Misaki blurted out those words he wished he didn't. "The one I love is you , stupid monkey ! How.. How can you not notice ?! I've always.. always looking at you , you fool ! Go die !" He shouted and dashed to wherever.

That year , is the only one in which Misaki didn't seem to be happy when his birthday is celebrated.

-Now-

A lot had happened since that day. Several months after Saru's quitting HOMRA , the two of them had met up. And that day , Saru had confessed to him. Though Misaki had swore to hate him and buried his feelings deep down , but still , he can't do it. His feelings didn't die easily. And because of that , he accepted Saru's confession -and of course he forced Saru to apologize-. Now that they had lived peacefully. -they still fight each other despite that they're now dating-

And once again , today is the 20th of July.

Misaki had gotten used celebrating his birthday without Saru. But he totally understand the reasoning for it. Sure it won't be funny if Saru comes to the bar. There'll be a ruckuss for sure. Just thinking about it had made him chuckle.

"What are you grinning for , Yata-chan ?" Kusanagi had called as he noticed the smile on the lips. "Ah , no.. it's nothing, Kusanagi-san." He said , still smiling though. "Is it about Saruhiko ?" He half teased. Hearing that name , Misaki's face turned bright red. "O-O-Of course not ! W-what are you talking about , Kusanagi-san , ahahahha !" He spoke nervously. "Even though you tried to hid it , it's pretty obvious , you see." Kusanagi laughed as he said so. Yata on the other hand just keep quite and looked away in a shy manner.

And with that , the party continued for another several hours before Yata had finally decided to took his leave. Ending the party. And they all know , Misaki is meeting up with certain someone.

Skating happily to the exact opposite of his home , punching the bell button like crazy until the door had finally opened. "Didn't I gave you a spare key ?" Come the question with a grumpy tone. "Heh..it's more fun like this. Annoying you , I mean. " he grinned. Saru smiled as he chew back a smile. "Whatever , come in." He said. Yata nodded and without any other words , he came inside.

As soon as he did so , he was tackled down to the sofa by a hug. Saru is 100 times more kinder when it's his birthday. That makes Yata felt a little special. "So , what do you want to do this year , Misaki ?" Hearing it , Misaki smiled. "I'm fine with anything. As long as Saru's here. " he said. Totally not realizing that it was completely out of character. "Misaki really is the cutest on his birthday." Saru commented with a small kiss on the forehead. "Oh , Shut it." Misaki complained quitely.

"Then ,let's start the night like we usually do." Saru said. Misaki simply nodded and clung closer. "Uh-huh" he said.

"Happy birthday , Misaki."

"Uhm..! Thanks , Saruhiko."

* * *

it,s been a long time and i'm finally back.

i apologize for my absence !

because is blocked here and I just find a way how to access here again.

i actually write this at 20th of July !

Happy birthday , Misaki 3


End file.
